What Good Will It Do
by kazzakiwi
Summary: Bradin is new to PLaya Linda and all the girls are drooling over him, he gets himself into a lot of trouble with some of the locals and dosen't know how it will pan out in the end!
1. Why Am I Here?

**What Am I Here?**

Bradin Westerly wasn't taking a liking to the idea of staying in Playa Linda but according to his new gossip crazed sister he was hot and on the market.

Bradin wasn't that interested having a girl all over him, to suck his dick and leave. Bradin wanted a girl he could hold, smile when she smiled and most of all make her laugh.

He hoped that one day he would find his girl but he wasn't exactly looking he was into his surfing now, that's the one thing that has kept him sane in this crazy Californian lifestyle.

* * *

Bradin walked down then halls of his new school, Playa Linda High, it wasn't what he expected. Kansas schools' had warmth to them but this school looked cold and dull.

Bradin stood at his locker and turned to notice all these girls staring at him he figured this was his first day so everyone was just going to stare at him

"Hey what's your name" A young girl by the name of Maddie put her hand on his chest playfully while looking into his green eyes and smiling

"Bradin and I'm late" Bradin wasn't even interested she was throwing herself onto him and he didn't want her at all. It wasn't his style.

Bradin walked up the corridors of the lifeless school and headed to his first class English Literature

"You're late"

"I'm new"

"Is that an excuse?"

"It should be"

"Don't backchat me young man"

"Whatever" Bradin sat in his seat angrily he hated everything about Playa Linda yet no one could see it so it was time to rebel, the teacher got over Bradin's escapade at the start of the lesson and rambled on about some William guy back in the 14th century.

* * *

"Hey you're Bradin right"

"Yeah"

"You're really not that interested in me are"

"No not really"

"I'm Rebecca"

"Hi" Rebecca leaned forward and kissed Bradin very intensely pulling him into her body and then shortly after letting him go

"I never refuse a good dare"

"Right catch you around" Bradin walked off and Rebecca's friends walked towards her

"He doesn't even care"

"Shut up Kassey, you try"

"Fine I'll have him begging"

"We'll see"

"I'll start off inviting him to my party"

"And you'll probably find me sucking his dick near the pool"

"You have such a vivid imagination for a child"

"I'm not a child"

"You're a virgin"

"By choice"

"Yet you'll gladly suck his cock what if wants sex in return"

"He won't get it"

"Yeah then he'll find me with my legs wide open for him"

"You're such a slut Kassey"

"Yeah yet that's why I have all the fun" Rebecca gave Kassey a look and walked away grabbing her friend Taylor and walking towards the pier most likely to pick out the skimpiest beach party bikini she could find.

* * *

"Hey sorry about Rebecca I'm Kassey it's my birthday party tonight near the cove do you know where that is?"

"Yeah I do"

"Well drop by"

"We'll see"

"Not many guys refuse a chance to get drunk and get with some very hot girls"

"Well I'm not your average guy"

"You're not gay are you?"

"No I'm definitely not gay"

"Well I won't believe it till I see it, come to the party tonight and prove to me your not" Kassey smiled at Bradin and walked off towards Rebecca smiling at her and continuing down the hall.

* * *

Bradin couldn't decide to go to this party where eh could get action or stay home and probably wish he was at the party so he went for quick surf with Erika

"Hey Bradin"

"Umm hey it's Rebecca right?"

"Yeah you actually were listening to me"

"Yeah sorry I don't like it here so I'm not trying to be an ass"

"It's cool but you're into surfing eh?"

"Yeah its heaps fun do u surf?"

"No but you could teach me"

"Sure ok"

"Are you going to this party tonight?"

"Yeah I don't know yet"

"Come I'll keep you company but I promise no crazy dares?"

"Its ok I think I like you crazy dares" Rebecca stepped forward and planted another kiss on his lips and walked away

"See ya tonight Bradin"

"Ok see ya" Bradin smiled he had a feeling Playa Linda wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

Review Please 


	2. The Party

**The Party**

Bradin walked up near the cove and could hear the stereo's bass echoing through the coves various caves,

"Hey Kansas" Kassey stepped towards Bradin and pulled him into a hug

"Hey Kass happy birthday" Bradin handed her a present that he had picked out of Ava's clothing collection

"I love it"

"Well that's good, have you seen Rebecca"

"Why are you looking for her? It's my birthday"

"Yeah but she's the one that convinced me to come" Kassey held Bradin's hands and wrapped them around her waist before kissing him very intensely

"But Bradin baby I'm the one that convinced you to stay" Bradin still in shock was led away by Kassey through the cove hand in hand out of the other side to a sort of secluded beach except for the large amount of guests that were invited to Kassey's party,

"Bradin you made it" Rebecca ran up to Bradin and gave him a hug and a small kiss on the lips

"Hey Bec, still being dared crazy girl"

"No that was all me"

"Hey Rebecca it's me Kassey"

"Oh hey Kass happy birthday"

"Yeah Bradin says you asked him to come along thanks for my birthday present" Kassey leaned in and hugged Bradin tightly

"Yeah ok I guess I'll see you around Bradin" Rebecca looked at the ground a little embarrassed and started to walk away

"Wait Rebecca, Kass I'm not your present, I'm not an item"

"Um well…" Kassey was a little taken back for words on the fact that Bradin was passing up a perfectly good opportunity to be with her and he wanted to hang around Rebecca queen of all popular losers

"See you Kass" Bradin wrapped his arm around Rebecca and they walked towards the water

"Bradin you're amazing"

"Wow we have known each other a day and I am amazing, thanks babe" Rebecca let out a laugh

"Well you stood up to Kassey and actually noticed me"

"Bec you're not invisible"

"Well according to Kassey's preppy cheerleader dictionary, I'm a popular invisible loser. It's a bit contradicting but never the less"

"Yeah well Kassey's dictionary is full of crap"

"Yeah I noticed that to"

"Well there's one thing we have in common" Bec laughed and sat down in the sand where the water was lapping at her feet, the people were not to far away and the music was so loud that they could just hear the beat of the bass

"Wow look at the sunset" Rebecca said as Bradin sat down next to her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders

"Thanks Brae it's getting quite cold"

"Yeah well I can feel it more now that I lost my jacket"

"Hey I didn't ask for it"

"But you were shivering like crazy"

"Oh right and that's Bradin I'm so cold give me your jacket or I'll hate you"

"Well if you're so ungrateful give it back"

"No way it's really warm and it smells nice" Bradin gave semi chuckle and directed all of his attention to the girl that was surfing just along the horizon,

"It's a little late for her to be surfing isn't it?" Bradin questioned noticing that Rebecca wasn't listening to him

"Bec hey did you hear me?"

"Yeah sorry umm lets see who is it?" Rebecca stared at the girl for a minute then turned to Bradin "Nope not for her"

"Who is she?"

"She is Candice but Candy for short; she is the hottest surfer at Playa Linda High"

"Hmm ok"

"Do you surf Mr. Westerly?"

"I'm learning" Rebecca laughed "What is wrong with learning"

"Nothing"

"Bec" Bradin raised his tone

"I didn't say anything" Rebecca then got up and started to run back towards the party but then Bradin ended up catching here and they both fell in the sand, right near where Kassey's best friend Hayley could see.

Bradin and Rebecca rolled around in the sound for a short while before dusting themselves off and grabbing a few snacks and beverages at the bar

"It's a little odd to have a bar at the beach isn't it" Bradin questioned quietly trying not to sound dumb

"Not if you're Kassey she gets whatever she wants, I'm Hayley by the way Kassey's best friend"

"Hey I'm Bradin and this is…"

"I know who she is and she's not important what's important is..."

"Don't cut me off and dis the girl I'm partying with, come on Bec lets go"

"Bradin if you know what's good for your rep you'll stay" Hayley shouted in anger

"Well my rep isn't important what's important is not letting you tell me who I can hang out with, what I'm allowed to like"

"I'm not telling you that all I'm saying is that if you hang around with her you'll be invisible"

"Obviously I'm not invisible if you're taking your time to convince me that Bec isn't worth it, well Hayley she is" Bradin and Hayley's argument had become quite heated and caught the attention of many people

"Bradin Westerly it's her or us"

"Bradin don't worry about me" Rebecca said in a quiet whisper

"That's easy her, oh and she has a name is Rebecca, remember that one" Hayley had a disgusted look on her face and stormed off to find Kassey and tell her all about it.

A girl holding her surfboard that was dripping wet approached Bradin

"Hey I'm Candy, smooth move Kassey's a bitch but no one has ever had the balls to tell her especially not a guy"

"Thanks but it wasn't that hard" Candy let out a laugh "Hey Bec"

"Hey Candy" Rebecca said quietly

"Its ok Bec I'm not like them just because I hang around them doesn't mean I like them"

"So why not hang around us" Bradin questioned

"Maybe I will oh and Bradin I saw you this morning you've got technique just take your time on the turn" Candy jogged back to where her towel and clothes were and started to dry herself off

"Bradin I think you made some friends"

"Bec I think you're very right but why would they want me to be in the group"

"Bradin incase you haven't noticed, I'll point something out to you, your extremely hot"

"Oh Bec that's so sweet"

"Bradin shut up" Bradin wrapped his arm around Rebecca and kissed her on the top of the head

"I'm going to go do you want to come see my house?"

"Sure but another time I kind have a curfew that I have broken by 45 minutes"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a loser"

"Bec why would I think that I like you" Bradin smiled at Bec and started to walk in the opposite direction to what she was going.


	3. Three Girls, One Choice…

**Three Girls, One Choice…**

Bradin couldn't get Rebecca out of his head for the next few days, it was something about her that had engraved her in his mind, her scent her eyes just something incredibly different that had lured him in. He was surprised at how quick school would go each day, first he would have to face Kassey or Hayley then he would hang with Rebecca occasionally joined by Candy and a few others.

Bradin walked down the now full of life corridors towards his locker, where he found a note which read,

'_Kansas, watch your rep, lose Bec and have some fun'_

Bradin looked around where everyone from Kassey's group was standing around staring at him waiting for his reaction. Bradin pulled the note of his locker scrunched it up and threw it on the floor before grabbing his books and walking towards Kassey

"Nice try" Bradin smiled and walked towards Rebecca lacing his arm around her waist as they continued towards there first period class. Kassey's face turned sour like she had just eaten a lemon she couldn't stand to lose especially to someone with a lower reputation than herself she had to win at all costs, Haley took this opportunity to play her own game to build her reputation up, because to them the more rep points you have the better your chance in life.

Bradin sat in his 3rd period class listening to the boring facts on ecological science, Haley came up behind him and laced her arms around his neck, Bradin was a little taken back by this but he did enjoy the way she smelled

"Hey Bradin"

"Hayley"

"I am not really Kassey's friends I play for me" Hayley kissed Bradin's neck lightly taking in the way he smelt

"I see, well I do have a girlfriend"

"That's never stopped guys before"

"I am different"

"I have noticed that" Hayley laid a another tantalizing kiss on his neck which sent shivers down his back before leaning back into her chair, to avoid being caught by this brain dead teacher. Bradin stirred in his seat for the rest of the lesson, he was surprised at how bad there girls truly wanted him, When the bell for 4th period went Hayley stood up slid her arm across his shoulder as she left the room.

Rebecca met him outside of the room so they could walk to their classes together

"Hey Bradin how was science" Rebecca asked with a beaming smile on her face

"Boring as usual how was English Lit"

"Fun"

"Fun...?" Bradin questioned knowing how much she hated that class

"No not really but anyway what have you got now?"

"Gym" Bradin said as he looked up from his timetable

"Ok well I have American History so same spot at lunch'"

"Yeah ok" Bradin kissed Rebecca on the cheek before they parted down separate corridors.

Gym went fairly quickly except for the odd kiss he would get blown at him from Hayley, Kassey and some of the other girls he didn't even know. He meet Rebecca at their usual spot just behind the equipment shed towards the beach, so if the waves were in good enough condition they would skip and go hang out their,

"Bradin it's beautiful today" Bradin nodded, his head wasn't there right now as he thought about all the various events of the day that Rebecca didn't know about

"Bradin are you ok you seem a little bit out of it"

"I'm just tired" Bradin lay back into the grass were Rebecca took the opportunity to lean in and kiss him softly which turned into an intense yet still passionate ongoing kiss, Bradin started to lift up her skirt

"Wait Bradin" Rebecca quickly sat up

"To fast..?"

"Yeah a little"

"Ok its ok I'll wait its not that important anyway" Bradin lay back down pulling Rebecca back into their passionate kiss which lasted until the bell for 5th period rang,

"Crap what a killer" Rebecca said as she grabbed her things and stood up helping Bradin up to

"Yeah well we better hurray I don't need my Aunt losing it because I was tardy to another class"

"Ok bye" Rebecca pecked Bradin on the lips before the both went in separate directions to their classes for the second time today. Bradin had calculus with Kassey while Rebecca Gym with Candy her new friend.

Bradin sat in Calculus not looking up because he knew Kassey was trying to get his attention so when conveniently the teacher got a message and had to leave the room for 10 minutes Kassey made her way over to Bradin,

"Why are you avoiding me" Kassey sat on Bradin's deck facing him

"I have a girlfriend Kass so please just go for another guy or something"

"But I want you" Kassey traced of his built up muscles with her index finger

"Kassey stop"

"Stop..?" Kassey licked her lips before leaning herself in and sitting on Bradin, facing him so that they were but inches away from each other. Bradin looked down ashamed of the fact her couldn't stop her

"That's what I thought you want me but you love her" Bradin still sat there in silence as some of the class mates started to watch them, Kassey leaned in for a kiss but Bradin didn't repay the favor as much as he wanted to, Kassey hoped of him angrily shouting in front of the whole class

"I will have you" Bradin picked his bag up and left the class while Kassey received some unhappy looks form her peers.

Bradin walked all the way home and surprised Jay when he came though the back door and threw his bag on the floor and stomped up the stairs, Jay watched and winced when he slammed his door shut, Bradin lay on his bed thinking until he saw Jay out the corner of his eye enter his room and sitting on his bean bag

"What Happened?"

"Nothing"

"Bradin" Jay now had a stern voice

"Girls"

"Is That Plural" Bradin shot Jay a look which Jay took as not a joking matter "Ok can you elaborate because I can't help unless I know the story!"

"New school, new girls, new problems"

"Yeah still not enough info"

"I am dating this girl Rebecca and she is amazing, but this girl Kassey and her best friend Hayley will stop at nothing to get down my pants even in class"

"Is that bad" jay questioned sounding disappointed that he wasn't fortunate enough to have this experience in school; Bradin rolled over and gazed out the window

"Just stick with the 'No' Brae it eventually pays off" Bradin nodded as Jay left the room to go find Johnny for further advice.

* * *

Love Hearing Your Reviews So If You Read This Take The Extra Time To Review It, Anyway Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon, But Until Then Check Out My Other Summerland Stories! 


	4. …Leaving Might Open Some Doors…

…**Leaving Might Open Some Doors…**

Bradin's head was all over the place when Bec had arrived the next morning to walk him to school,

Hi eyes were dragging on the floor behind him and his face was stiff so it was impossible to convey any emotions mainly due to the fact that he had stayed up all night trying to figure out how to keep his head in the game and not screw up what he had with Rebecca.

"Hey Bradin" Bec kissed him on the cheek with her usually bubbly attitude and greeted Derrick by messing his hair up while he finished his coco pops,

"Hey"

"Are you ok, no offence but you look like crap"

"I look how I feel" Bradin was making his way around the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee and slumping himself into the couch

"What's that meant to mean Brae?"

"Nothing I'm just sick of school"

"Well only 4 more weeks" Bradin raised his eyebrow as if saying _right that's to long are nuts insane help I have three girls after me and its to hard to deal with,_ but he wouldn't dare say it out loud

"Think of it as four more Friday's" Bradin laughed at her bubbly ness on the whole issue and grabbed his bag then her hand and walking outside towards school.

Bradin noticed as they walked there were four buff looking guys following them, Bec soon picked up on Bradin's alertness on the subject and saw the guys to,

"Brae what's going on?"

"I don't know" Bradin said turning a few corners to make sure he wasn't paranoid "Bec"

"Yeah"

"Are you a fast runner?"

"What" Bec looked scared, but Bradin looked at her sternly "I am if I need to be"

"Good count of three sprint to school"

"Brae"

"1"

"Bradin no"

"2"

"3" Bradin and Bec sprinted all the way to school followed by the four men that seemed to stop the street before school, huffing and puffing Bradin and Bec walked into school hand in hand which seemed to shock Kassey, the minute Bradin departed from Bec Kassey rushed over

"So you can run"

"I beg your pardon"

"You can obviously run"

"You sent them" Kassey nodded and put her hand on Bradin's chest stopping him from walking

"Well my big bro figures if you don't want me there is something wrong with you"

"Really are you sure its not you" Kassey's face flared up and this comment

"No its you"

"Me, well I think it's you"

"You're wrong"

"We will see"

"Yeah we will" Kassey kissed Bradin softly on the lips but it was over before he could push her away, she seemed to be on the catwalk and she strutted sown the halls in her denim mini and high heels Bradin cleared his throat and shouted down the halls which echoed all around the school

"Kassey" Kassey turned her head quickly and stopped walking, Bradin jogged up to her

"Is this about me or Bec?"

"Both"

"Pick one and stick to it"

"Well I will have to think that through"

"Kass please" Bradin's head dropped

"They weren't there to hurt you or her they were just checking you out"

"Will they be there on the way home?"

"No" Kassey looked down almost ashamed of the lengths she was going to; just to convince an average guy she was good enough.

Bradin's next class was with Hayley whom he despised more than Kassey, because she was sneaky, manipulative and to full of herself.

Bradin took a seat quietly knowing that Hayley had a steady on fixated on him, the class seemed to be going forever till he got a note

_Hey Brae,_

_Sorry about the other day, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand, I will back off if you want me to (But think about it first) I like you cause your fun to play with_

_Haylz _

_Xoxox_

Bradin looked up form his note and saw Hayley facing the front which amazed him a bit at the fact she could be seriously backing off until he replied, no cheeky smile, kiss at the bottom nothing, Bradin got out a pen and replied to her note

_Haylz,_

_No cheeky look, glance smile are you serious? Anyway I don't know where my head is at so I don't really have a reply take it how ever you want I guess_

_Bradin_

The note was passed along the row seeing though she hadn't taken her usual behind Bradin seat when it reached her she smiled and scribbled something down which made its way back up the row

_Brae_

_That's Hot_

_Love Haylz _

_Xoxoxoxox_

Bradin smiled and went back to paying attention to how eco systems worked.

When the bell rang Hayley came past and hugged Bradin whispering in his ear

"Thanks I know you couldn't write it but I know what you meant" Bradin nodded as Hayley's hand brushed against his as they left the classroom.

"Hey Bradin" Bec greeted with her head down

"What's up?"

"I am moving away"

"What?"

"My dad called we are leaving next week"

"Why?"

"He has a new job"

"Will you visit me?"

"I hope so" Bradin put his arm around Bec and pulled her into a hug where she seemed to burst instantly into tears in front of everyone who basically stopped to look but ended up clearing off when they noticed she wasn't going to stop.


	5. Maybe We Should Just Forget It

**Maybe We Should Just Forget It**

So it was Monday and Bec had moved up to her fathers house on the weekend. Bradin spent all weekend with her helping her pack her bags, share he moments of distress and comforted her when it all got to much but it was now Monday and everyone had known Bec had moved away so they knew Bradin was single and fair game between Kassey, Hayley and Candice who had made it clear of her interest on the way to school he had no idea what was going to happen.

He stood at the gate of school with all eyes fixated on him; he walked slowly through the sea of people to gym which was his first period class.

"Hi Bradin" Kassey said with a smirk as she past him on the way to the change rooms in her small skimpy skirt and tank top, she was shortly followed by Hayley who brushed Bradin's hand on the way past but made no attempt to look into his eyes and then Candy walked past a few minutes later whispering something in his ear that got all the girls questioning her newly found motives.

After the invigorating lesson on American history it was lunch and Bradin sat alone and his spot where he used to meet Bec, he sat quietly watching the waves crash against the golden sand with the sunlight shining in his eyes,

"Its nice here" Kassey said as she sat next to Bradin

"Yeah it is" Bradin looked at Kassey trying to question her motives

"I used to sit her last year it was great place for peace and tranquility to clear my head"

"From what boys turning you down…?" Bradin picked a big clump of grass at the ground looking at Kassey for any emotion but she just bowed her head

"No my mum died last year and I didn't know how to deal and I guess that's why I am how I am I miss the attention that my dad can't give me because he's never home" Bradin nodded and looked ashamed of himself

"I'm sorry"

"Its ok I don't need your sympathy I mean I guess in a sick twisted way we come from the same world we just have two different ways of handling it" Bradin nodded and avoided her eyes

"I do like you Bradin and not because I think you're good looking or anything sexual I like how treat girls and the respect you have for them" Bradin smiled "It reminds me of my dad"

"Thanks Kassey" Kassey smiled but still sensed discomfort in Bradin's gaze

"Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

"No not at all" she smiled

"Cool because I'm tired of feeling alone" Bradin smiled

"Maybe if you acted like this around everyone else they would all like you"

"No trust me I used to be like this and I was just a loser I guess that's why I took it out on Bec she got you a great guy and she was acting how I used to be and I never got anyone worth it being that girl"

"You just have to be patient Kass because someday a guy like me will come around for you"

"Hopefully sooner rather than later"

"Maybe"

"I don't understand you I can lift my skirt up and give it all to you but you don't want that"

"I want a girl I can admire and grow with; love and care for, someone that can make me feel like the loser" Kassey smiled and kissed Bradin softly on the lips

"Sorry that was just really sweet" Bradin looked down before cupping Kassey's cheek and pulling her into him kissing her softly then getting more intense until he was on top of her with his hands up her shirt and skirt. Kassey was moaning softly into his ear as he kissed her neck while she undid his pants. Kassey's moans were muffled by leaning into Bradin's chest while he had sex with her in plane view on the ground behind the sports shed.

Once they had finished Kassey sat up and Bradin put his shirt back on they both fixed themselves up and sat their shocked.

"I'm so sorry" Bradin said softly

"Me too I didn't think that would happen" Bradin looked at Kassey sympathetically

"I just I don't know I hadn't in a while and you said you would I just… I'm sorry I took advantage of the whole situation"

"Its ok if I really didn't want to I would have said no… I think" Bradin looked into Kassey's eyes and could see her pain

"I don't know what to say right now"

"Me either maybe just forget it...?"

"No that won't work that will make it worse, the avoiding and the awkwardness"

"Well I like you Bradin but that can't happen again unless I'm your girlfriend that wasn't just sex, there was way too much emotion in that" Bradin nodded and held Kassey's hand

"I just think that I need time to get my head together" Kassey nodded and with that the bell for class rang.

"I guess I will see you around then Bradin" Bradin looked at Kassey as she stood up and straightened her skirt out

"Yeah I guess so" Kassey gave a slight smile at walked away from Bradin while he just sat there dumbfounded in how much of ass he had just been.

* * *

_Ok Tell Me What Yall Think!! Review It And Ill Keep Writing!_


End file.
